My true heritage
by selimelimo
Summary: When Rebecca wishes upon a star on a lonely night, she wouldn't've expected for it to actually come true. When the star she wished upon came crashing down next to her, no one would've thought it'd be a human or was it more than just a 'human? A handsome stranger with long black hair twists her mind and she goes off adventuring finding out there is more to her than she thought.
1. Dream or reality?

Chapter 1 dream or reality?

It was a night I would never ever forget in my life.  
It was one of those nights where I could simply not get myself to sleep so I turned on the bedside lamp and sat up. I grabbed my glass of water and drank it thinking about all kinds of stuff. I still couldn't forget the dream I had two nights ago.  
The sky looked like it was the end of the world and the sun was as red as a ripe tomato and everyone's eyes were focused on what was happening. All out of sudden I was standing on a field and saw something falling from the sky but before I could make out what it was it crashed to the ground and I woke up.  
Usually dreams don't really stick with me or bother me but for some reason this one did.  
I got out of my bed and put on some jeans, a shirt and a thin jacket because I wanted to take a short walk outside to clear my head. It was around 3 am when I left my shared apartment that I lived in with 3 other people. It was a quite warm summer night and I walked around a few blocks and entered our nearby forest. I always loved the silence in the nights, when you know you are the only one awake and have everything to yourself without someone bothering you. The sky was clear and I could see thousands of stars which I loved to look at for hours. I walked through the forest for quite a while until I was surrounded by darkness and arrived at my favourite spot in the world; an old ruin in the middle of the forest on a small hill. I got up there and climbed onto one of the walls and lied down even though it wasn't that comfortable the view that I got from there made it worth it. I stared into the night sky for ages and spotted quite a lot of shooting stars. I made a wish with every one and as soon as I made another one and opened my eyes again I saw another one; though that one was extremely bright and had a weird glow to it. I closed my eyes again and wished for a person in my life that would love me for who I am. I opened my eyes and to my surprise I could still see the shooting star and it looked like it was falling to earth. I stood up unsure of what that was because it was certainly not a shooting star I knew that much. It was really close and then it hit the ground somewhere close to me. I was somehow scared and curious as to what that was and my curiosity was bigger than my fear so I got down the wall and left the ruin to search for that thing. Although it was dark my eyes were able to adapt to the darkness rather good and after walking through the forest for a while I saw smoke not far away from me. I slowly walked towards it and my fear grew bigger with every step yet my adrenaline kept me going. By now I was probably five steps away from it and I saw something black on the ground. I stared at it from the distance hoping to find out what it was from there and all out of sudden it started to move. Not fast but after another short while I got a feeling that that was a person but that just couldn't be, could it? I finally got my braveness together and got up to it and it turned out to be a man...naked.

"Sir? Are you alright? Can I...help you?"

No answer came instead he moaned and it looked like he was hurt. I got out of my jacket and slowly and carefully put it onto the stranger. He winced but accepted it and laid still.

"Let me help you get up it is late night you shouldn't be here alone."

"Then why were you alone?" The stranger said in a quiet and pained voice.  
"Well," I said thinking about a good answer, "I couldn't sleep and walked around when I saw somethi-...someone apparently falling from the sky. And now please except my hand to help you get up." He remained silent but held onto my hand and I helped him get up. He wrapped the jacket around him and I got his arm over my shoulder and helped him walk. We walked silently next to each other for a while until I had to break the silence. "So...who or what are you? Are you an angel or something like that?" He looked at me and I noticed his shoulder long black curly hair and even though it was dark I could see his electric blue eyes staring almost into my soul.

"I am Loki Odi...Laufeyson," he paused for a moment to think and it seemed like he was not only physically but also mentally hurt, "God of lies and mischief." 


	2. two lies one truth

Chapter two lies one truth

I didn't dare to start and question his statement but I felt like I could trust him so I brought him back to my place and got him into my room. I sat him down on a chair next to my bed and thankfully I still had some old clothes from my ex so I got them out of my closet and gave them to Loki.

"Here put this on I'll make you something to eat and drink I'll be right back." He didn't respond so I walked out of the room closing the door behind me and got to the kitchen. Because I was kinda hungry I made two sandwiches and for both of us a hot cup of tea. I put everything onto a tray and got back into my room. Loki was standing in front of the window staring outside. I remained by the doorframe looking at him silently.

"Midgard is a strange place with stranger people in it."

I don't know if he was talking to himself or me but I thought I should cough a little to get his attention and he turned around as soon as I did so.

"I made us something to eat and drink sit down."

He looked at me suspiciously and the tray but sat back down and I handed him the plate and the cup of tea. He stared at it for a while before taking his first bite.

"So what is your name I must ask Midgardian?"

"My name is Rebecca and why do you keep repeating the word Midard? I've never heard that word before in my life."

I looked at him and his beautiful eyes were examining me before he decided to answer my question. "Midgard is what we from Asgard call your Planet."

I got a bit annoyed because I had to pull out all the answers because he barely answered me. I finished eating my sandwich and put the plate away and getting a blanket from my closet. "You can sleep on the couch here." I pointed to the direction of my small couch at threw the blanket onto it. I got to the bathroom and changed my clothes again and then went to bed. Loki was already sitting on the sofa unwrapping the blanket.

"There are some painkillers on the table if you need them. They'll help you sleep as well. Now sleep well Loki from Asgard."

I woke up when the sun was shining brightly into my face and I thought it must've been around 9am. When I stood up I noticed the empty couch and wasn't sure whether I dreamed everything that happened or if he just disappeared. I changed my clothes and got to the kitchen where I found one of my roommates talking to Loki who was silently standing there not paying a lot of attention to my mates prattle. I stood there for another moment until I said a quiet yet hearable 'good morning.' Loki immediately turned around and smirked slightly. My roommate looked at me and pointed over to Loki who was still observing me; "Where did you pick that guy up?"  
"I..um..." I've always been a terrible liar and when it came to situations like that I could never find my words so I just stared over to Loki hoping that he'd save me and he thankfully got my hint and turned away from me.

"Rebecca found me yesterday lost and drunk in the woods close to the ruins and she helped me since I couldn't think straight and took me here where I was able to get some sleep and clear my mind."

Wow that sounded convincing. I would've believed him without a doubt so I just hid my smile and looked completely serious.

"And now that I cleared my mind I mustn't stay here and move on for I have plans to fulllfill" he looked at me and our eyes locked, "but I am forever in your debts Miss Rebecca from Midgard." Without saying anything else he walked out and I heard the door open and close shortly after and I saw my roommate looking at me pretty confused.

"What the hell was that? Is that guy still drunk or why the fuck did he talk so weird?!"

I thought about a logical answer but couldn't come up with one so I remained silent.

I spent the day cleaning my room and doing laundry and no matter what I did Loki wasn't leaving my thoughts...not even a second. Something about him was special and I hated him for just leaving the way he did without leaving a phone number or anything to contact him.

Two weeks passed and I haven't heard anything from Loki and I started to move on with my life accepting that he was gone for good and not coming back into my life. I was on my way to the office and while sitting in the bus I watched the news when I saw the report; ALIEN ATTACK IN NEW YORK. And in the middle of it I saw what looked like Loki only he wore proper armor and was holding some kind of scepter. I simply couldn't believe my eyes and I had to walk close up to the screen to really recognize him. This couldn't be though, could it? But Loki seemed so nice and I really thought he was a good guy and now he is in New York trying to take over the world? I couldn't let that happen even though I barely knew this guy he meant something to me and so I got out of the bus called my boss and since he and I got along really well he granted me one week off so I took a taxi to the airport booked a ticket to New York straight away and to my surprise they still flew there...guess I just got lucky. 


	3. Saving the world?

Chapter 3: Saving the world?

I got to New York and as soon as I landed I looked through the small airplane window and saw a big black hole opening up in the sky and things coming out of it attacking the city. We got to the terminal and the pilot said that as soon as we left the plane we'd get evacuated which I didn't care about I needed to get to the center of destruction; meaning to Loki as it seemed like. I wanted to take a taxi but obviously everyone was running away and trying to save themselves...except for me of course. I checked the cars people left behind running for their life and thankfully it didn't take me long until I found a car which was not only open but had the keys in it. The good thing was that since everyone tried to flee from the chaos I had no traffic at all and then I saw a bright light coming from the Stark tower and I was sure that that was where I would find Loki. I got there almost without a problem; I had to be careful of those alien like things trying to destroy everything. I jumped out of the car and ran the last bit to the building when I looked back and saw how the car in which I was a few seconds ago, exploded. Of course faith wasn't on my side for what came next; a working elevator and of course it did not work so I had to take the stairs. I tried to have a good speed without dying of a heart attack before I'd even get to Loki. When I finally made it my heart was pounding like hell and I wasn't sure if it was because of the stairs or because I was nervous to face Loki again afraid that he somehow already forgot about me and turned evil. The door to the appartement was open and I sneaked in because I heard two people talking and hid behind a corner where I was able to peek into the living room where I discovered Loki in heavy armor and a scepter and a few steps away Tony Stark behind a bar mixing a drink. Tony offered Loki a drink but I was somehow sure that it was distraction the question was for what. I decided to stay where I was and wait to see what would happen. At one point when I was observing Loki he all out of sudden looked into my direction and my heart skipped a beat but thankfully he didn't notice me. I hid behind the corner for while longer when I suddenly heard glass breaking and someone screaming. I got into shock and ran out of my hiding spot and screamed 'Nooooo!' and a confused and angry Loki looked at me. As soon as he recognized me his face softened and got into a weary and broken smile.

"Do you want to enlighten me with the purpose of your visit during all of this, Rebecca?"

The fact he remembered my name and the way he pronounced it made me shiver and I was speechless for a moment not knowing how to answer to his question because I didn't even know why exactly I was here myself.

"Call it instinct and the need of helping you again I suppose."

"You can help me by going back to your little town where you came from. You are not a part of my plan I'm afraid so please leave now before I forget myself or you get hurt."

"I am sorry Loki from Asg-"

"I AM NOT FROM ASGARD! NOW LEAVE!"

Wow I did not expect that reaction and the way he yelled at me with anger and at the same time sadness in his voice broke my heart. Something must've happened that made him react that way and I decided that I had to do something so I slowly walked up to him.

"Loki, it is not too late to end all this...I can help you. I can feel that you've been hurt and you are still hurting but what you are doing is madness and not the solution to the problem, you're only making it worse..." I stretched my hand towards him because I saw how his grimace slowly faded away and he started to realise what he did but as soon as I put my hand on his shoulder it seemed like he put his wall to hide feelings back up and backed away his face turing angry again.

"I...I have to do this! I have to prove to my fath….to Odin that I am worthy of rouling and not Thor! Now for the last time leave or this is not going to have a happy ending for you Rebecca."

Before I can say anything else or argue with him Tony Stark in his Iron man armour flies up and Loki turn around to face him.

"And there's another person you pissed of! His name was Phil"  
Loki raises his scepter ready to fire at Iron man but he is faster and sends him flying and before I could even react the scepter sends out a stream of blue energie or whatever that was, hit me and the world around me went black and silent.

When I woke up all I could hear is a loud white noise covering everything and opening my eyes hurt badly and I struggled to see because everything was so bright.

I heard a loud roar that made me jump but helped me to get the white noise away so I could hear more clearly. I got up and what I saw was a group of people including Iron man, Captain America and the Hulk surrounding a beaten up Loki. A woman among that group turned around and poked Cap to look my way and just a second later everyone's eyes were on me.

"Tony who is she? Is she one of your onsies that you forgot to throw out?"

Tony raised an eyebrow; "Firstly ouch and secondly I got someone significant in my life meaning I don't do that stuff anymore and thirdly, I have never seen this woman before and I got absolutely no idea how she got up here."

"You do realise I can hear you guys right? I came here trying to save Loki from himself but obviously it didn't work."  
I saw Loki looking up at me in agony trying to smile but failing miserably.

A guy with blonde shoulder long hair, armour that looked similar to Loki's and a massive hammer in his hands came a few steps closer looking at me trying to figure out who I was.

"What is your name and how did you come to meet Loki that you wanted to 'save' him?"

As I was about to answer him Loki interrupted sounding extremely beaten up: "Her Midgardian name is Rebecca and she saved me when I fell to Earth after falling down the rainbow bridge. I'm surprised you don't recognize her brother. Have another long look Thor"

The guy looked at him and then at me and back again, seemingly confused and then exchanging looks with the rest of the team.

I was completely lost for words and quite confused as to what Loki was talking about so I thought it would be best to stay quiet.

Loki turned back to the others and said: "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

Tony Stark came up to me got rid of his armour suit and took me away. I followed him silently not knowing what was gonna happen next, I had to many thoughts running through my head about the conversation Loki just had with his brother. Mr. Stark lead me to a room that looked like a guest room and offered me some fresh clothes and showed me to a bathroom to freshen up. I took the offer to clear my mind under a hot shower and then ask him what exactly was going on and what they were gonna do with Loki. I still didn't want to believe that he is the bad guy, I felt like he was simply misunderstood.

After a hot shower I put on the clothes I was given and layed down on the bed, not ready to face what was waiting behind the door. I didn't realise I dozed off until someone knocked on my door and I got startled and jumped up. I approached the door and slowly opened the door, looking straight into Thor's eyes.

"May I have a word with you in private,...Rebecca?"  
For some reason he seemed to struggle calling me by my name which I thought was quite odd. I opened the door more signalizing for him to enter and as soon as he stepped in I closed the door again and turned around looking at him pacing up and down the room.

"Freja..."

I looked at him confused, unsure if he was talking with me or more to himself and I decided to just look at him and wait until he spoke again.

"Freja, that's what we used to call you. We thought you dead after the accident."

"I'm officially confused" I said. "Firstly I don't even know your name and secondly I know my name and it has always been Rebecca since I was born so stop talking and confusing me even more."

Before I could even say more, he walked up to me and placed both of his hands onto the side of my face and after I close and open my eyes again for just a second, I find myself not in my room I was a second ago but in a place unlike anything I have ever seen in my life.

I was standing on a almost neverending colourful bridge that led to a gigantic palace that rose into the sky and looked like it was made of glass. Looking into the sky I realised there were more than just one moon, but loads of planets and stars. A bunch of mountains rose from behind the castle that made this place look even more incredible. The colours and everything else in this place just seemed so unreal and to beautiful to be true. I blinked and as I opened my eyes again I was back in my room, staring into the strangers eyes.  
For some reason this place, even if it existed, seemed extremely familiar and I couldn't shake the feeling that I actually knew the place and have been there before.

"What did I just see and why did it feel so familiar to me?"

He backed a few steps back and sat down on the bed.  
"Because you were born and raised there until you died, or we at least thought you did."

"But just….just hypothetically speaking, if you're telling the truth, how am I alive and why wouldn't I remember all of this?"

"I wish I could give you answers to your questions but maybe we can find out if you come back with us. Odin might know more or he might know a way to find out what happened to you that you forgot your past."

At that moment I got the worst headache trying to process all this information he gave me but failing miserably. I was trying to comprehend that he wanted me to come to the place I just saw in my vision a minute ago and if there is more to me than I would've thought. I always felt like there was a part of me missing or I was just weird in some way, but maybe there was another story to my past than I didn't know about.

"I have to think about it Thor, this is way too much to take in for me right now, I'd be glad to have some space to myself to think."

He nodded and got up from the bed, walked to the door, opened it and before walking out he looked back to me and said: "We're leaving tomorrow, get some rest and let me know when you've come to a decision." 


	4. A whole new world

Chapter 4: A whole new world

Trying to sleep that night was the hardest thing ever. A million thoughts running around and not stopping for even a second so I could fall asleep. I was literally one small choice away from a completely different life but then again, didn't that already happen when the star I wished upon came flying down to my feet? For the first time since I flew to New York, I checked my phone, which was exploding with messages from Friends and roommates asking where I've been. Lucky enough I was off of work for a week so I wouldn't have to at least think about that at the moment. I looked at the bright screen only then realizing it was already past 3 o'clock in the morning. I texted everyone the same message back, saying I'm alright and just needed a change of walls so I went away for a few days. It was easier to lie at that point than trying to explain everything to them. For all I knew I didn't even know what exactly was happening at this point or more precisely who I am or if there was more to me than I could've imagined. At some point my brain finally got tired and I didn't even realize I dozed off until I got woken up by the bright sun shining in my face. I sat up and stretched myself and taking a minute realising where I was and if everything that happened within the last 48 hours actually happened or not but my question got answered seconds later when I heard a knock on my door and Tony Stark walks in with a tray of food and some orange juice and placed it on the bed.

"Good morning Rebecca, I hope after that chaos from yesterday you were still able to get some sleep and rest a bit."

"Yes thank you very much", I smiled at him and observed the food on the tray and at that moment I heard my stomach rumble signalizing that I urgently needed to eat something and sadly enough I couldn't remember the last time I ate. Tony laughed at that, nodded at me and left the room. Before he closed the door to leave me to it he turned around saying we were gonna leave in an hour to meet the others.

Realizing I only got an hour left to get ready, clear my mind and make a probably life-changing decision was blowing my mind. I got to the bathroom to have a quick shower to freshen up and then finished eating my breakfast just before I hear Tony Stark call for me from the other side of the door. We got the basement where he had about 10 cars lined up so we got into one of them and during the whole ride we didn't exchange any words, which I was honestly glad about because I was absolutely lost in thoughts.

We stopped at the central park where pretty much everyone else was already waiting. Tony was wearing a grey suit whereas everyone else including me was wearing casual clothes. I saw Loki and Thor holding onto a tube which had a blue box that lights up in it. Loki was chained up and had his mouth covered so he couldn't speak which made me hurt on the inside but I obviously couldn't show that in front of the others. We all walked up to them and looked at them and formed a circle around them. The woman with red hair who I think they called black Widow whispered something to another guy who's 'superhero' name is Hawkeye and then I noticed Loki staring at me while I was trying to avoid it. Thor cleared his throat and I looked up to him knowing exactly what he was gonna ask. Before he could even say anything I decided to answer before he could speak.

"So Asgard it is then? I guess I didn't really like what I had here anyway so I got nothing to lose."

"You shall not regret this Frej- I mean Rebecca, excuse me I'm not used to that name yet. Hold onto my arm and hold tight, it's about to get windy." I smiled at the other Avengers before holding onto Thor's arm. He pointed the tube towards Loki who grabbed it and then twisted it and it immediately started to glow up and before I knew it we weren't in Central Park anymore but in the place, I saw in my vision. It felt so real yet so much like a dream but the scariest thing was, for the few seconds I've been in Asgard for, it already almost felt like I was...home.

Walking up towards the palace I realized how big it actually was and how long the bridge was since we've been walking for forever. I was walking next to Loki and I felt his glance over and I felt even worse for him even though of what he did in New York.

"What will happen to him now?" I looked over to Thor and he could hear the concern in my voice.

"He will answer for his actions and receive his punishment by Odin." I could feel that deep down Thor felt bad about it as well because it was still his brother after all.

We walked into the palace and for some weird reason as soon as we passed the massive gates I got shivers down my spine. The weirdest thing, however, was that I knew the place as if I've here before. Guards approached us and took Loki with them and I follow Thor instead. He lead me to one of the chambers and told me to wait here. He left and a few minutes someone knocked at the door and a maiden came in with clothes. I thanked her with a warm smile and changed into the clothes. They were rather weird but comfortable. It was a white shoulder free dress that reached almost to the floor with nice little emeralds worked into the fabric around the waist. Next to the bed I noticed some sandals and I changed into them as well.

Soon enough someone knocked on the door again but this time it was Thor picking me up for Loki's punishment. One part of me didn't even wanna know what his punishment was gonna be but I needed to see him and show him that I was still here. We walked in silence towards the Throne room and as soon as we got there I saw how Loki accompanied by chains and ten guards slowly approached the throne where an elderly man sat upon. There was a woman next to the throne and as soon as everyone stopped Loki she called his name and he simply replied with 'hello mother' which took me by surprise. Thor and I watched everything from a distance to not cause any trouble.

"Have I made you proud?" he asked her with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Please don't make this worse," she said her voice filled with concern.

"Define worse," Loki said and a second later the man on the throne who I assumed was Odin spoke up.

"Enough! I will speak with the prisoner alone." The woman left and Loki looked up to the throne, awaiting his punishment. He walked a couple of steps towards Odin and started laughing.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

Odin replied: "Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death."

I thought to myself that Odin doesn't know that there is also a kind side to Loki and that he isn't just all bad even though he caused a lot of trouble in the past, that shouldn't define him. I felt like he was just misunderstood by Odin and probably his whole Family. I tuned out of the conversation for just a few seconds and when I focused on them again I heard Loki say:

"It is my birthright."

Odin got angry and screamed at Loki; "Your birthright….was to die as a child! Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me."

I don't think Loki expected that kind of answer since it took him a while to give him an answer. He took another two steps towards Odin and simply said:

"If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just," he said looking to the ground until he continued and looked up, "...I don't love them."

"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

As soon as Odin said that I got so immensely angry and disappointed that I decided to just storm of and go back to the room I was given to. As soon as I closed the door I went out onto the balcony which was to my surprise quite big and had the most amazing view I had ever seen in my life. There was a massive garden below and right after that the palace gates that led to the city of Asgard. In the distance I could see the bridge we arrived on and a weird building at the end of it. I was entranced by the panorama in front of me that I didn't hear someone approaching me from behind until I heard a slight cough that made me jump and turn around.

"I'm sorry for intruding your chambers Rebecca but I was hoping I could go for a walk with you and talk with you for a bit if you don't mind company," Thor said with a charmingly warm smile.

I nodded at him and I followed him silently as we went out of the palace and into the garden I saw before from my balcony. We stopped at a bench that had a really nice view over the garden and we sat down.

"I know that you are not happy with the outcome of Loki's punishment but he did a lot of wrong and Odin doesn't show pity on him because it isn't the first time he did something wrong, he has always been quite mischievous."

"I think you just don't know Loki properly so it's easy to go with the stuff he has done wrong rather than questioning why he did it in the first place. And now I came here only to hear that I won't even get to see him again, so I might as well return to my super interesting and not shitty at all life on earth."

Thor looked at me trying to read me and understand my emotions but I knew I hit a soft spot when I talked about Loki.

"Follow those stairs down and go to left, it will lead you to him so you can say your goodbye."

I looked him dead in the eye; I didn't expect for him not to argue with me at all and so I stood up and made my way down the stairs to see him, one last time.


End file.
